


A Little Insight (SCP AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: SCP Sides [2]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Gen, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Misgendering, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, The Sides are SCPs, scp 1048
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: A Little Insight into the lives of SCP 1048-S for the SCP/Sanders Sides AU. Hope you enjoy!
Series: SCP Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904335
Kudos: 38





	A Little Insight (SCP AU)

Patton didn't know why he loved baking so much. He had walked into the cafeteria of the Foundation on one of his wanderings, and as soon as he'd smelled the food being made, he'd felt something within him...unlock. After that, he found himself in human form a lot more, standing in front of one of the Foundation's many cooking gadgets, making foods that produced the same scents he had come to love and cherish. It felt nice, but he wanted more.  
It took nine batches of cookies for Patton to realize why.  
When Patton began cooking, it was all about the scents. He wanted to replicate the very scents he had become inspired by. Then it was about the delicacy itself, about the taste of the food he worked so hard to make. Finally, it became a way to feed the rest of his pack, to introduce them to the idea of food, even if it wasn't something they needed. Patton hadn't realized how much his heart wanted to give the stuff he made to the Foundation too. When he'd consulted Logan about it, Logan had agreed that gifting the Foundation with food wouldn't cause any negative repercussions.  
The first time he walked up to the researchers with a plate of baked goods, he had been sure, by their expressions, that his confections would be rejected, but one of the doctors he'd seen walking past his containment cell had reached over and grabbed one, eyeing him warily before taking a bite. It hadn't taken long for that doctor to reach over and take a few more, gesturing to the goods and encouraging the other researchers. "It isn't poisoned. Unless being unreasonably good is a poison," they had said.  
Patton had been overjoyed.  
Since then, Patton had been given clearance to the cafeteria, though he would've gotten in without the clearance anyhow, and he worked with the lunch staff to produce meals for the D-class and the researchers. He had even gotten to meet SCP 294, an SCP that could produce any drink possible. Patton had a lot of fun requesting the liquids he needed for ingredients from that particular SCP, even if the ingredients were already in the fridge. He had the sense that the machine liked to be useful, and he was determined to make all his kiddos happy.  
After all, every SCP here was a kiddo to him!  
He still remembered meeting a new SCP for the first time, a statue that seemed to hold so much anger and fear. He had released the calming aura Virgil often needed during one of his panic attacks, and sure enough, the negative feelings faded away, replaced by a numbness that could only be filled by positivity. Patton knew that removing all negative things was dangerous, but this SCP, he sensed, deserved a chance to be free of worry. They all did.  
The chaos that followed that wasn't something he could have ever anticipated.  
\----  
Logan knew everything.  
Of course, there were a few exceptions to this. If he could read minds, he would definitely stop Patton from making so many puns. However, he didn't need to read minds to know more than anyone else ever could. He knew the origins of each SCP, could communicate with all of them, though that was something all members of the pack could do. He had talked with quite a few of them, though the one he saw most was SCP 1048. While other SCPs were moved around from site to site, and often stayed temporarily before leaving, 1048 stayed a constant, remaining with them, and often playing with Logan.  
He could still remember the first time he heard the SCP following him. He had already knew it was there, already knew it had been following him around, but he waited to hear it before confronting it. No need to reveal its full abilities early. "You've been following me often, 1048. If you wish to talk, you might consider walking beside me?" he stopped to give the other bear a moment to consider, and when he heard the rustle of its movements, he knew it was taking his offer.  
"How'd you know I was there?" Its voice was higher than Logan's, squeakier in a way.  
"You know full well how. Tell me, how is it you create others with abilities so powerful when you yourself have so little power?"  
1048's muzzle almost seemed to grin.  
"I believe you know enough about that already. You know where I get them from," quieter, so the microphones couldn't pick it up. "Who I get them from."  
"Indeed."  
1048 smiled gently, patting Logan's shoulder before skipping away.  
Logan knew 1048 would be following him again.  
Strangely enough, he was okay with that.  
\----  
Janus loved his powers. The Foundation had not yet realized how strong Janus actually was. He didn't freeze people, oh no. He froze time, created a barrier around an area, effectively rendering the passing of time nonexistent. He froze time for someone, and while 'frozen' they would not age, they would never move, and if he froze everyone, he was free. At any time, Janus could break the pack out of the Foundation. All members of the pack used this as a safety blanket of sorts, knowing that there was always a way out. Janus was a lifeline, and the Foundation didn't need to know that.  
The pack had decided not to escape when they found this out, wanting to see how events would play out, but even with that, they all took advantage of the safety Janus' powers offered. Any SCP could be frozen, their powers and the effects they had would be shut down. If Janus wanted to rule the Foundation, he could. It was Patton, however, who had changed his mind. The father-figure had taken one look at someone others would fear, and reached out to him. Patton, out of all of them, was the sweetest. The kindest person Janus had ever met.  
It was the pack who had taught him how to love and protect. He had become a being, had become alive with them. And maybe he didn't know why his creator acted so weird, and maybe he didn't know why they still stayed with the treatment the Foundation gave them, and maybe he wished he could gather up the pack and leave, abandon the Foundation without a glance backward.  
But he didn't need to rush.  
As long as Janus was around, the pack was untouchable.  
\----  
Virgil didn't know why they felt the need to make a nest in the pack's containment chamber. They just knew that the room itself looked so barren, cold, clinical, and they didn't feel safe in it. They wanted out of the bright fluorescent lights and white tiled walls. At first, they had tried summoning their shadow friends to block the lights, but it hadn't been very effective, and they still wanted some light to get in anyhow. They hated the oppressive darkness it caused. They had tried sleeping on the bottom of the cuddle pile, where the twins normally slept, but the ground was cold and uncomfortable, and they really just wanted something different.  
Patton had suggested listening to the urges they felt instead of trying to 'ignore them' or 'compromise'.  
So, Virgil had requested all the beds to be removed, and they had spent their alone time requesting and building. They lined the floor with soft rugs and comfy carpets, forming the nest itself from an amalgamation of body pillows, regular pillows, squishy objects, and stuffed animals. They had changed to human form and climbed Remus' shoulders, standing on them with Remus and their lower half frozen by Janus so they wouldn't fall. They had pinned a large, multicolored quilt to the ceiling, moving around to attach the blankets to the room's corners. Now, the white walls and lights were covered, and the lights within the nest were muted, casting a colorful glow instead of a particularly bright one.  
They had been nervous, of course, when the other members of the pack had returned, but was pleasantly surprised to learn that none of them minded. In fact, they loved the new accommodations. Virgil had unknowingly made their stay a little better. As they settled down for the night, Virgil found they didn't feel so anxious anymore. It was...nice. Surrounded by friends and safety, they had never slept better.  
\----  
Remus knew many things. The best ways to protect Virgil, ways to fluster the rest of the pack, and how to prank the researchers without getting caught {though they knew it was him anyhow}, but even with that knowledge, he still wasn't quite sure about the Foundation itself. He understood, of course, the point to keeping all the gross creatures inside. He himself kept many of his disgusting thoughts locked away, sparing the others from hearing them, but at the same time, he didn't feel like the other 'SCPs' were so bad. His thoughts were morbid and demented, but most of the SCPs just wanted to be free to fulfill their purpose.  
Remus had to wonder if the human race knew its own earth was trying to kill it for a reason.  
The SCPs had been created for that reason, and the Foundation was impeding them.  
The pack knew more, though.  
Each of their abilities came in handy when combined with another. Logan's infinite knowledge allowed him a level of communication with the universe that Remus could never hope to achieve, and Janus' ability could shake the Foundation to its core. Remus really didn't know why they were still there. He had asked, of course, but Logan had told him that the universe would give him a sign, that earth itself would give him a sign when it was ready for the mass break. Until then, Logan and Janus wouldn't take direct action unless they felt there was no other way.  
And Remus respected that. But there were only so many times he could ignore the...looks that the D-class gave Patton as the father-figure slid by them. Only so many times he could stand a researcher insulting Logan's intelligence or labelling Janus as dangerous right in front of him. There was only so many times Remus could stand the Foundation misgendering Virgil and Roman without care about their feelings, assigning names to the pack like they had the right to decide what they would be called.  
Remus was already so sick of it.  
Not much longer, he would think, until we can blow this place.  
\----  
Roman hated the Foundation. He loved performing in front of the researchers, and he enjoyed the SCPs, but the Foundation as a concept, and the O5's attitude towards the beings they were housing...left much to be desired. When Roman had first discovered he was genderfluid, a term he had learned from Logan, he had created a bracelet that would change when his gender did so the Foundation would know. The pack could always tell, even without the bracelet, and they changed pronouns as needed, but even after he explained what the bracelet was to the Foundation, they still called him an 'it' or, very rarely, a 'him'. Which would be great if he was predominately male, but that wasn't the case, and he hated it when they ignored him so easily.  
The rest of the pack had become angry with it too, he noticed. They could all take being called 'it', because they knew it was custom for SCPs to be called 'it', but if they called Roman a 'he' when he wasn't, the pack became defensive, immediately correcting whoever had said it. The reactions to this varied. The D-class were a mixed bag. Some sneered and ignored it, or repeated the incorrect pronoun, while others corrected themselves, their smiles gentle. The researchers were also mixed, having much the same reactions as the D-class. The O5, however, never corrected themselves. They told Roman they would use the pronouns they would like to, and Roman had just learned to ignore the dysphoria each time.  
But it felt good when Remus piped up from next to him in the cafeteria with a, "I hope you meant 'she', since her bracelet is currently showing she is obviously female!" in his normal excited speech, or when Logan replied with facts, telling the confused researcher, "Gender is not binary. Roman's bracelet is something you should begin to pay attention to."  
Their defenses made him feel so loved.  
"Roman is a she right now, Kiddo. Please, if you're not using 'it', the bracelet will let you know what to use," Patton.  
"Roman isn't a boy now. Please don't say he right now..." Virgil.  
"I would desist calling Roman a he if you don't want me to begin calling you a woman, Mr. Devaro," Janus.  
He loved his pack so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask Blog for this AU: The-shifters-scp-sides.


End file.
